Harry Potter (The best story ever!)
by Casandra1
Summary: Its a funny story that I'm still writing but I've got about a quater of it done. This is a definte reader for all audiences!
1. At Kings Cross Station

  
Harry Potter  
By *Casandra*  
  
Please review and tell me if you think I should continue writing it!  
Enjoy!  
  
"Harry!"  
Harry turned around only to see a firzz ball of hair running at him. The wild hair ran straight into his arms and Harry was surprised to find him smelling the scent of Hermione! He gently hugged her back.  
Hermione pulled away smiling and said, "Harry I'm so excited for you!"   
Hermione smiled deeply and then blushed after realizing she'd hugged Hary.  
  
Harry flashed back a smile and said, "yeah I'm excited but a bit nervous"  
  
"Well I've been reading all about the award and it has to be given to someone exstreemly important! Its quite an honor Harry and honestly, you should be happy about it!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled again. After a whole summer without Hermione it sounded so nice just to hear her voice with that snippy tone of intelligence.  
  
Then Harry spotted Ron. I mean how could Harry not see him. The whole red haired and freckled Weasly family was heading in their direction.  
  
Ron started towards them and stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Harry realized that he and Hermione were still holding hands. They quickly let go embaressed to be looking like they were meaning to be holding hands.  
  
Harry felt badly. He knew Ron liked Hermione. One night Harry and Ron sat down to talk about how they felt about her. Harry remembered it so clearly.....  
  
He and Ron were the only two in the common room yet they were both whispering as quietly as possible. They at first argued who was going to say how they felt about Hermione:  
  
Ron: Harry you go first I want to know how you feel.  
  
Harry: It doesn't matter, why don't you just tell me how you feel first.  
  
Ron: Well ok......ummmmm  
  
Harry: Yes?????  
  
Ron: I like her a lot. A whole lot. You don't like her do you?  
  
Harry: ummm....why would it matter?  
  
Ron: Because...well, your Harry Potter. The Harry POtter. How's a guy supposed to compete with that.  
  
Harry had remembered telling himself all day that he had to idmitt sometime that he like Hermione. He was certain he was going to tell Ron that night but he had no idea Ron liked her too. After Ron had told how he felt about her to Harry, Harry remembered feeling misreable because if he ever told Ron the truth about how he felt about Hermione, he knew it would become a competion between his friend and well.....he would be upset if he won and would feel bad if Ron won and it would be such a big mess.   
  
Well back to where Ron had his mouth open and was glaring at Harry.   
To Harry's relief Hermione ran towards Ron and higged him as well.  
Over Hermione's shoulder Ron stared at Harry with suspicion.  
  
"Did you hear about Harry and the Wizard Wump Award?" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"yeah..." said Ron rather glumly.  
Harry looked down at his shoes. He knew Ron had been wanting to win some type of award and latly Harry had won every one Ron had his heart set on.  
  
"Well apparently its earned him a full scholorship to the Auror Training Center! You know that school! Its the one I'm going to too!" Hermione said not realizing the sadness in Ron's eyes. "Can you go to the school? Have you asked your parents?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't go. We....well.... can't afford it." said Ron with his eyes drifting away from Hermione's gaze.  
  
Harry felt even worse. He himself had offered to pay for Ron's schooling there but the Weaslys as profoundedly turned it down. No matter how much he begged and pleaded they didn't except a single knut from Harry.  
  
At that time Ms. Weasly said hurriedly, "Well quickly you better hop on the train! By Ronny Baby!" and Mrs. Weasly bent down and kissed "Ronny Baby" on the nose. Ron's face looked like a giant cherry fro everything was red. His silly little boy blushed spread from ear to ear.  
  
As quickly as possible they boarded the train. 


	2. On the Train bound for Hogwarts

  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down in one compartment.   
After the train ahd started moving Ginny rushed in and whisper somthing in Hermione's ear.  
Hermione looked startled and then blushed and giggled.  
She stood up and said, "Harry, Ron, Ginny and I have some topics we wish to discuss in the next compartment so If I may be excused I'll take my leave for onlya few moments."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders but the two girls had already excitedly rushed away from the compartment.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about!" said Harry  
  
"Who cares. Girls are weird," said Ron. Then he narrowed his eyes and looked straight at Harry and said quietly, "By the way, what was going on with you and Hermione before we got one the train?"  
  
Harry sighed and started to explain, "Listen Ron ,she came up and hugged me, just like she did to you, and then you started coming towards us so we stepped away still holding hands."  
  
"That's all?" said Ron.  
  
"Yes. Nothing else happened."  
  
"Well in that case I was thinking about reciteing this poem to her. Ya wanna hear it?"  
  
Harry was shocked. A poem? Poetry hadn't exactly been Ron's thing in the past but Harry reluctantly said yes he'd love to hear it.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and began:  
  
Your hair smells like roses  
I like your toses  
I like you a lot  
without you I'd rot  
I think you're fun  
for me you are the sun  
this poem is now done.  
  
Ron looked up with a smiling face, "So, won't she love it or what?"  
  
Harry stared and mannaged to squirm out , "yes...errr...ummm...she...will...umm..like it..yeah"  
  
Then their compartment was bursted open and Harry was happy fro the interuption but when he saw who was intterupting, he wasn't so happy anymore.  
  
There infront of Ron and Harry stood Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Here come the three stooges" whispered Harry into Ron's ear.  
  
"Who the heck are the three steegies?" said Ron.  
  
"Forget it," muttered Harry.  
  
"Potter you think you really are great don't ya?" snarled Malfoy.  
  
"Compared to you I could say I'm an improvment" said Harry gritting his teeth.  
  
"Oooo! Potter I didn't know how feirce you were. I mean you hang out with this frekled freak for no reason and you hang out with Miss Mud Blood Granger just cause she's got an awesome figuare..." but Malfoy was intterupted by Ron's swinging fist that punched him straight in the nose.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Ron and Harry and at that time Ginny and Hermione stepped back into the compartment.  
Fists were flying and girls were screaming and suddenly the whole train stopped and all the electricity went out. 


	3. Fred and George's prank

  
  
Harry stumbled blindlessly around in the darkness. He tried to identify a few people but in the dark it was incredibly hard.  
  
Wait a minute. Harry felt someone's face in the darkness. The skin was soft.  
  
"Hermione! Are you ok?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Potter will you get off me?" snarled the droning voice of Malfoy's.  
  
Harry lept back in horror and surprise but then stumbled backwards and the lights flicked back on.  
  
Harry sat up and looked around. He saw he was lying on top of the real Hermione, Malfoy glaring at him straight across from him, Ron sitting on Goyle's head, and Crabbe lying on top of Ginny.  
  
Quickly everyone stood up as fast as possible looking silly for being sprawled out over the compartment floor.  
  
At that time the train conductor's voice seemed to begin speaking from what looked like to Harry a magical type of intercom he hadn't ever noticed before.  
  
The train conductor said, "It seems as though a certain two people have decided it would be funny to pull a prank on The Hogwarts Express. It seems as though they wished to delay our arrival to Hogwarts so they could be considered "legends". Their punishment will be decided once we arrive at the school. A trained Nurse will be coming around to make sure everyone is ok and that no one was hurt in this little prank. Good day."  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left the compartment as fast as possible not wanting to be seen hanging around Harry's compartment.   
  
As soon as they left Ron moaned and Harry looked at him with worry and then said, "It wasn't them was it?"  
  
"Who else could it be?" said Ron, "Mum is gonna freak!"  
  
Hermione looking cross said, "Oh come on now, I know their not the brightest things on this planet but they wouldn't pull somthing this stupid to be legends would they?"  
  
At that exact moment Fred and George bursted into their compartment with the most devilish and proudest looks on their faces.  
  
Ginny quite shocked said, "You didn't....."  
  
"No. no Ginny not us! Not us angels!" said George with his grin widening.  
  
"Ginny! I thought you had more trust in your dear loyal brothers then to accuse us of pulling the best prank in all of Hogwarts History!" said Fred trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
Hermione quite remarkably shocked sputtered, "You two...I can't believ it....you...uh....my goodness this prank wasn't even funny! It was just stupid!"  
  
"We know," said Fred.  
  
"Ain't it great!" said George.  
  
Ginny's eyes then widened and she said happily as she skipped back into her compartment, "Oooo Fred and George are gonna get it! Fred and George are gonna get it"  
  
The two boys glared at Ginny as she kept singing her little song.  
  
"Well we'd love to stick around and chat but if we don't get back to our compartments we'll get caught," said George.  
  
"Cheerio darlings!" said Fred.  
  
"Wow, wow, hang on. You mean you haven't been caught yet?" said Hermione even more shocked.  
  
"Not yet sweet heart!" said George.  
  
Ron then piped up, "But I thought the train conducter said there were two certain individuals who were trying to become "legends!"  
  
"Well when the lights were turned off we left a note infront of the conductor. It said: To Mr. Conductor of the train. We doth know-eth that we-ith pulled-eth this prank-eth in order-eth to-eth become-eth legends. With-eth great-eth pleasure-eth, Two Individuals." said Fred accenting even more then his usual stupid shakespear voice on the "eths"  
  
"Well we'd love to stick around and get busted but really, we must be on our way!" said George.  
  
Quickly the two boys ran out smiling.  
  
Harry looked over at the bewildered Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, for once in your life, don't be a snitch!" pleaded Ron.  
  
Hermione with her nose in the air said stiffly, "They should be expelled, but I didn't see anything unusual. The two of them might have been dissapointed that they couldn't do something like shut down the train for five minutes so they boasted as they had done the prank but I plead innocent because my ears may have decieved me."  
  
Ron with his mouth open gasped and said, "Hermione your the best!"  
  
She didn't even allow herself to smile at the compliment she only said stiffly, :They should be expelled and I already knew I was the best."  
  
Then Ron leaned close to Harry and said, "Its now time for me to make my move!" Ron stood up and said, "Hermione I need to read you something. I wrote it from the gut of my heart. Hermione, a Poem by Ron Weasly, (Ahhem) Your hair smells like......"  
  
But suddenly Ron was intterupted by Ginny who rushed in and said, "We're nearing the school. Hermione you can come into my compartment and change. They are only girls in there."  
  
Ron fummed furiosly at his sister.  
  
"What? Did I come at a bad time or something?" said Ginny puzzeled.  
  
"No its ok. Ron was just gonna read Harry and I a poem. I'm sure it can wait. Right Ron?" said Hermione.  
  
Ron gulped and nodded yes.  
  
Suddenly Ginny's eyes widened, "Oooo! Is that the one I found lying on top of your trunk yesterday?" Her eyes were glistening with gossip.  
  
Harry then protecting his freind stood up and changed the topic, "Well you know you better go on and change and Ginny Ron wwanted it to be a surprise and I'm sure he wouldn't want you you ruining the "surprise" would he?"  
  
"Oh, I guess if you put it that way I won't tell. Or I won't tell her today but you've got two days to show it to her or I'll blab the whole thing." said Ginny grinning.  
  
"OK! Alright but we're nearly there and we still ahven't changed so bye!" said Ron slamming the compartment door on Ginny and the puzzeled Hermione's face.  
  
"Oh bother. Now what am I to do?" said Ron rather glumly.  
  
And Harry sighed as well and opened his trunk and started undressing. 


	4. The Humiliating Mistake (the Shortest Ch...

  
  
  
Harry and Ron had their backs to each other undressing.  
  
Harry had all of his clothes off when the compartment door slid open.  
  
He turned around and to his shcok and horror was Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Hermione covered her eyes and blushed. Ginny, however giggled and then said, "We didn't know you too had started undressing and Ron slammed the door in our faces so we didn't have time to get Hermione's trunk," she said eyeing Harry up and down.  
  
Harry jumped behind his own trunk the second he realized he and Ron were naked in front of the two of them.  
  
Ron shoved the trunk towards the two of them and then slammed the door shut for the second time.  
  
Harry and Ron both quickly jumped into their clothes.  
  
They sat down looking at each other quite embaressed and too shocked to talk for a moment.  
  
"That was weird." sadi Ron slowly.  
  
"uhh...yeah" said Harry still shocked.  
  
"I really hate Ginny. I mean she intterupted the one and only moment I'd have ever had the guts to recite the poem to Hermione." said Ron furiosly.  
  
"I don't know, I mean, she's not on my top list but she's nice." said Harry.  
  
"You don't like her. I mean like her like her do you?" said Ron with his eyes searching Harry for any sign of emotion.  
  
"No, not really, no, I don't" said Harry puzzeled. He hadn't ever thought about Ginny that way.  
  
"Well then who is on the tope of your "list" asked Ron.  
  
Harry considered telling Ron about how he felt about Hermione and then decided against it. He could tell Ron about Cho Chang. I mean she was pretty and all but he didn't really like her. Infact he had been hoping that a couple of years ago if he went with Cho to the Yule Ball then Hermione might get jealous and start liking him. He had thought for certain Cho would say yes to him because after all Harry was "The Harry Potter" and Cho only cared about stuff like that. While Hermione had gotten a date with Victor Krum which got Ron incredibly jealous.  
  
"Well I guess Cho Chang is at the top of my list," said Harry.  
  
Ron seemed to be satisfyed as long as it wasn't Hermione.  
  
Then a gentle knocking on the door came and a voice called out "Sweets to eat!"  
  
Then the tray with all the candy came into their compartment.  
Harry pulled out his money and bought three boxes of Chocolate frogs, three bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans, and three Fizzlers.  
He and Ron split the candy up into three piles. One for Ron, One For Harry, and one for later at Hogwarts.  
  
They were just puttiing the candy away into their trunks when the train stopped.  
  
They had arrived at Hogwarts! 


End file.
